paragangiafandomcom-20200214-history
Jason and Baby Emily illustration project
At the end of Destiny of Dreams, which is basically the end of Jason's part of the story, Jason holds His new born baby daughter Emily in his arms and finally knows everything is going to be okay. This picture attempts to represent that scene. I did a pencil sketch of them which I liked but was never satisfied with for many reasons. I always wanted to redo this picture, so I am trying to redo it. I'll post the sketches here as I work on it, to show the artistic process: Jason and baby EMily from DA.jpg|old piture of Jason and Baby Emily. his scar is wrong his dynasty make is too high, everyone thought he looked like a girl and he's not even looking at the baby. but his hair is pretty. 2011 9 jason and Emily sketch 1.jpg|not looking at the baby... 2012 9 Jason and Emily sketch 2.jpg|hand and baby too small, too profile to see dynasty mark, but I like how he looks in this drawing. Like the general mood of it, the lack of context focusing just on their faces. 2012 9 Jason and Emily sketch 3.jpg|liked this pose better than sitting with legs crossed, but it seemed a bit unbalanced...took photos of myself to try it, decided I am too old and fat to be a reference for this. 2012 9 jason and EMily sketch 4.jpg|this seemed a mmore relaxed pose. I like this sktch, but it cries out for context. I imagine him surrounded by lots of scattered colorful pillows and blankets. Perhaps his wife asleep on the bed behind him. I decided that is more than I want to do for this project, leave that for the next redo. 2012 Jason and Emily sketch 7.jpg|This sketch wouldn't work because you can't see his scars or his Dynasty mark 2011 9 Jason and EMily sketch 5.jpg|ALMOST looking at the baby, and mark and scars visible....getting there... 2012 9 Jason and emily sketch 6.jpg|finally got his face turned forward enough to see the dynasty mark, but not tipped down enough to look at the baby. Hard for me to draw a face tipped down. 2012 Jason and Emily sketch 6 part 2 .jpg|drew baby on seperate page, so I could move her around relative to her fathers eyes and figure out where their eyes could meet 2012 9 Jason and Emily position sketch.jpg|If Jason would not look down he was going to have to hold up Emily to look in her eyes. posed this with a stuffed toy wrapped in a blanket, traced the face i had drawn earlier into a lower position, taped on extra pages so I could draw whole arms to get the position of the baby anatomically possible. pleased with the results so far. I intend to basically draw a picture of this picture on a bigger paper, and go on from there. jason and emily wip sketch color.jpg|..meanwhile...couldn't resist the temptation of a very fast digital color: traced roughly with touchpad, fill colored. found it useful for showing the position more clearly, anyhow. jason and emily wip sketch color day 2 take 2.jpg|next day, still enojoying digital coloring, cropped it down the more ore intimate image I had preferred in the early sketches and did some coloring practice. , I was fairly well pleased with that picture at the time. As of January 2014, I look at those pictures and think I could do a much better job of it now. one of these days I'm going to do it again.